Code Geass: Reality of Rebellion
by Lord Alania
Summary: The world is at war. That is a reality for those that live in it. Lelouch and Nunnally Lamperouge are some of those that live on it, even if it may not seem at first glance. But they are far from the only ones. How do all these people react to the great wat that surronds them. And to the even bigger one that follows?
1. Series of Prologues:Lelouch and Nunnally

_Japan's military should have been able to defend itself from Britannia, despite an outdated navy being its worst problem. Years of Prime Ministers with an army background had left its toll in its supply and leadership. Yet all government´s plans for the war counted on an amphibian invasion of the home islands and were prepared for it. The army was well trained and funded. All of it proved useless against the Knightmare Frames and the ruthlessness of the Britannian army. A million people died during the invasion, most of them civilians. While analysts speculate the Japanese army could have lasted a month, until EU and Chinese reinforcements arrived, the massive civilian casualties, 4.5 million, coupled with the dismantling of the Kururugi government, led to the unconditional surrender of Japan. Of the 1.5 million Britannian military personnel sent, only 30 000 died, half of them in the Battle of Itsukushima. But as much as 10 000 died by the hands of common citizens in urban fighting._

-Excerpt from _History of the Britannian Areas_

2010, Tokyo

A smell of rot and ash was the first thing Nunnally perceived upon waking up. Or more accurately, it was that smell that woke her up.

It was a small miracle that she had fallen asleep in the first place, being carried on her big brother's back. Her brother was weak in body, and trembled with every step, his breath revealing how tiresome the task was for him. It would have made more sense for their friend, Suzaku, to carry the crippled girl. Suzaku had trained since birth under the supervision of some of the best trainers and martial artists in Japan. But Lelouch was stubborn, always had been. At least she got some sleep. Some.

The smell was uncomfortable for Nunnally. She did not really care what it was. If she were older, she probably would have known what surrounded her, even with her blindness. Yet, the silence… The dreadful silence among the three friends, none daring to break it. A young girl like Nunnally, not understanding just what has happened in the last few days and so she asked the damned question, but Lelouch remained silent. But it was answered by their friend.

"It's just a garbage fill, Nunnally. Try to sleep some more, ok?"

A kind answer, as expected. A cheerful one was not. Not from Suzaku. While a good kid who showed as much kindness to the crippled and blind girl as everyone else, he was also a rather straightforward, serious and petulant boy; she had to admit. Cheerfulness was not something he would show in such an uncomfortable and awkward trip. And yet he answered in such a chirpy voice, like a child in a carnival. Where were they going to anyways? And why? She knew why, it just didn't reach her heart. The suddenness of it, after everything that had happened to her, it would be like a cruel joke.

Then her brother finally stopped. His breathing had become erratic. But he did not let go of her. Nunnally was worried for him and tried to speak to him. Nunnally complained, like a petulant child, that they should rest. Lelouch listens more when it's about her, she thought. And then Lelouch said something that made her shut up.

"It's the corpses" Lelouch finally answered, "The corpses of the Japanese father killed"

Nunnally finally understood the joke, the cruel joke that fate had played on them. She did not found it funny.

CGCGCG

The boy known as Lelouch vi Britannia wondered why he answered like that. Wasn't he supposed to protect his sister from this cruel world? Didn't he promise that to himself?

What for? The cruel world still found them in this supposedly isolated country, in this haven of good memories. There was no point in hiding it anymore after everything that their father… after everything the emperor had done. The emperor allowed his mother to die; the emperor exiled him to another country; and finally, when he found a new home, the emperor assaulted it and burned it to the ground.

Lelouch took a moment to look at them. The corpses. The Japanese had always been polite, if not kind to them, a pair of exiles from a hostile nation; it was their way. He had even begun to think, briefly, that Japan was their home. And yet, how many had died because of Britannia? Because of his family? How many would suffer due to the war? Lelouch wanted to cry for them but no tears would come out. No, that wasn't it. He could not allow himself to cry. There was so much in his head; about injustice, about war, about oppression. He had to do something. Not only for his sister but for all those Britannia had broken. He had to avenge them, to rouse them, to help them here and in the entire world. And so, Lelouch vi Britannia had an epiphany, of what he had to do….

As they reached their destination, the outskirts of Tokyo, he realized there was no point in lies. And so in front of two witnesses he spoke the words, not words of peace and reconciliation, but words full of rightful hatred.

"I swear… I swear that I will destroy Britannia"

CGCGCG

There were many words that the two youngsters could have said, words that could have changed their destinies and the world's. But they parted ways in sadness, acknowledged by the silence. Suzaku would stay in a location previously agreed with his tutors, namely Lieutenant Colonel Todoh, while the vi Britannia siblings would make their way through Tokyo and… Lelouch had no idea. There was no plan but to go forward. Sure, they could hail the Britannian army or some noble that would be sure to arrive, but Lelouch would rather die with his sister than give up their lives to those people.

The week passed before them. Luck and no small amount of cunning had helped them avoid most Japanese and all the Britannians. Lelouch was not sure where they were anymore. Her sister and he felt hunger and thirst and fatigue. Even so, they were still alive. Even if only so by eating the leftovers left by the other refugees, they were still alive. Where were they? Eastern Tokyo? Did it matter?

As Lelouch walked the streets of the lapidated city, and Lelouch noticed the people hiding amongst the ruins of once magnificent buildings, all of them with a look of fear and uncertainty. Their clothes, of good quality and brand as expected of a developed nation, were dirty and showed signs of wear. They carried backpacks, some had food or water, some clothes, some had nothing.

How many people did his father left homeless, how many lost family and friends, how many suffered?

Before he could lose himself in useless thoughts, he heard the noises of engines. Lelouch, and many of the refugees in the streets, rushed into the abandoned building. He saw a Britannian infantry company patrolling the streets. The company broke up in various platoons and went into different streets. Lelouch kept his and his sister's heads down, counting the seconds. From time to time he could hear shots and screams. Lelouch shut his eyes. He wanted to scream, to run to his mother, to get Nunnally to safety, ANYTHING.

"Hey! What do we have here?"

Lelouch raised his head and saw one of the refugees, a brown haired Japanese, almost a teenager, scowling at him and his sister as if they were scum. He took Lelouch's hair and lift him to until they were eye to eye.

"Tamaki!"

"Calm down, Tamaki! This is not the time!"

"What are some freaking Britannian brats doing here?!

Lelouch shot the man a glare. The other two were right in calling him out. This idiot was going to get them all killed! He had to think quickly, but how to get him and his sister away from these men and the soldiers? He had no idea! Damn it!

"Hey, you filthy elevens! Get out of there and surrender!"

There were two soldiers in the street, ready to kill anyone just because they could. The tallest of the sensible Japanese threw himself over the rest, covering the two grown men as well as Lelouch and Nunnally with his body. Lelouch knows it is in vein. The soldiers will find them and kill them all! In that moment, filled with desperation, Lelouch finally has a plan.

"Don't shoot! My name is Alan Spencer! My father is a duke!"

He turned around to look at the Japanese, the three of them frozen by fear. He looks into the eyes of the third man, a long haired man, with a pleading look. The Japanese looked at him with confusion for a second before understanding dawns on his face.

"Tamaki, let them go. Now!" said the man, almost shouting. However, Tamaki had no time to obey the instruction even if he wanted to, for in that very moment, two Britannian infantry soldiers where in front of them, faces concealed, pointing their assault rifles at them.

One the soldiers took quick notice of the situation. Noble children, held hostage by these eleven monkeys? By policy, he could not negotiate with them, but there was no way he could let go of the chance of having nobility indebted to him. Luckily, the elevens were unarmed, he and his partner could overpower them easily. Might as well, they had orders to crush the resistance here. Just as he raised his weapon and prepared to shoot, the noble boy stepped forward.

"Please, wait! These men helped me and my sister get to safety. Spare them, I order it!"

Now the soldier was offended. Noble or not, his company had orders from the prince himself. The monkeys would die, one way or another.

"Sorry, little lord, but we got orders to kill everyone by his royal highness. Now step aside!"

Just at that moment, one of the elevens tackled him, shouting nonsense in that monkey language of theirs. He grabbed the assault rifle and began struggling for it. This monkey would be no match for him, how dare he even try!

"Do not interfere! I'll handle this eleven myself!"

Lifting his weapon, he hit the eleven's jaw and followed by kicking him in the chest. He pointed his weapon at him but before he could shoot, something pushed him from the side. It was the noble boy. He tried make him let go, but he wouldn't. Screw it. He pushed the boy away. But as he did, he felt a pain on the side. The pain soon became unbearable. He crouched to the ground, and as he did, he took notice of pistol near the boy. That damned eleven lover took his pistol! He shot him! The bastard shot hi-

Everybody was frozen on the spot. Nobody could believe what they have seen. One of the soldiers had collapsed, dead, killed by a mere child. The other was frozen as well, and while they could not see its face, it probably had the same expression as theirs. At that moment, perhaps forgetting himself, the boy tried to stand up. Ohgi took a step forward to help him, but then the soldier raised his weapon.

"None of you move! Boy stand up! Good, now all of you go over there! Eyes to the wall! Not you boy! You over there"

He pointed to a nearby wall, and the four of them had no option to obey. What could they do?

"Now you filthy eleven monkeys will die! You better watch you eleven lover, or you are ne-"

The man stopped speaking just as the sound of a pistol firing reached their ears. Could the boy-? They turned around and saw it was not the boy who had helped. Behind the corpse of the soldier, there was a little girl. They took notice of her before with the other child, but forgot about her in the commotion. They were definitely paying attention now, to the cripple girl on the ground, pistol in trembling hands and fear reflected in her violet eyes.

CGCGCG

Nunnally was cripple and blind. That was her reality. Well, that is actually not true. She had been crippled by the bullets that killed her mother but no damage came to her eyes. They were pristine and unblemished. So why was she blind? Why had not she opened her eyes?

Because she did not want to.

Her mother's dead had instilled a fear of the world, of everything. She did not want to see the world that took her mother. At least, that was what her subconscious said. In her conscious mind, she did wish to see. She wished to look upon this beautiful country, from the sakura trees to the magnificent Mount Fuji. Not hear it from his brother's mouth. She wanted to see them, see the faces of her brother and new friends; Suzaku, Kaguya, Kirihara, everyone. She wished to stop being a burden to everyone, if only a little bit.

And then the war came. She had no idea what happened, but the noises did not lie. Explosion, gunshots, death. All of these were part of this new reality. But she ignored it. If she could not see it did not exist, right? She could pretend, that they were just moving for god knows what not the war, that Lelouch carried her not because they were homeless but because of part of that weird stubbornness of him.

And then came the smell. And then she asked what it was. And big brother answered: "Corpses". It did not show, but that answer changed something in Nunnally. It did not matter if she could not see it, her brother did. The world kept going. It kept suffering. And Nunnally was part of it, like it or not.

The following days just accentuated that feeling. Her brother's effort to get scraps of food did not go unnoticed, as did not the cries of the countless mothers and children around them, the curses from the men against her country and family, the hatred. And she began to hate them too. Her family who threw her away to die in this country. Worse, they were the ones who attacked! The ones who tried to kill her and her brother and Japan! She hated She HATED THEM!

But Nunnally did not give voice these feelings. Surviving was more important and she did not even contribute to that. But she did channel it. She tried to open her eyes. Had been trying even before they arrived to Japan. She failed at that. The mere thought made her head hurt, but she kept trying. And failing. Mere trying made her recall her mother's death. The image of her corpse facing the ground was more often than not more than enough to fill her with dread. The expression of surprise, if not shock on her mother's face, the bloodstained dress, the vacant look directed at her; all these were part of the trauma. But there were times when the memory seemed to… flicker, change. Mother was on her back, a pleased expression on her face, looking anywhere but towards her daughter. In those moments, now that she hungered alongside her brother, had become more and more frequent….

The days passed, and one morning she heard sounds. Sounds of a military, footsteps and motors running and gunshots. Her brother rushed with her, probably to hide. She had no idea what happened and did not asked. Lelouch and she did not talk much lately. And then she heard voices, Japanese voices. For a moment, her brother let her go and she fell to the ground, more voices were heard before she heard someone shout in English.

"Hey, you filthy elevens! Get out of there and surrender!"

A soldier. Soldiers had caught up to them. Damn it! They could not be caught by their family! The couldn-

"Don't shoot! My name is Alan Spencer! My father is a duke!"

What was Lelouch thinking? That would not help! It would only make them return to their family to be killed. She put her head down, hoping it worked, but of course, it would not. It was too naïve an effort. They were not even paying attention to her anymore.

"Please, wait! These men helped me and my sister get to safety. Spare them, I order it!"

"Sorry, lord, but we got orders to kill everyone. Now step aside!"

She prepared herself to hear the gunshots, but they did not come. Instead she heard grunts and struggle, just what was going on?

"Private! Do not interfere! I'll handle the eleven myself!"

And then came the gunshot. The Japanese must be dead now. It was foolish to struggle. But Nunnally understood why. She did now. One had to fight, there was no other option for those who could against those who would do them harm. But she could not. Even now she was still the crippled and blind girl. Useless.

"None of you move! Boy stand up! Good, now all of you go over there! Eyes to the wall! Not you boy! You over there"

"Boy"? What? What had Lelouch done? What was going on? The anger she felt kept increasing and she felt it was going to explode. It did not matter if she died, but her brother! Her dear big brother! They could not take them, they could not!

And then she saw them. Three men looking at a wall, her brother a few meters at their side and, overseeing them, a Britannian soldier pointing at them. She had to do something. She had to save them. How? And then she saw it. A gun just within her reach. She did not even think about it. She grabbed the weapon and shot. The bullet reached the soldier at the base of his skull, and in one shot, he was dead. Nunnally had killed a man.

"Nunnally!"

She shifted her eyes from the corpse to her brother. He began running towards her but then fell to the ground.

"BIG BROTHER!"

She let go of the gun and tried to crawl toward him, but something then broke inside her. A pain she had felt before. She blacked out, but not before seeing the image of her mother, bloodied, but with a triumphant expression on her face. And despite not being directed at her, Nunnaly could see the eerily red glow on her mother's eyes…

CGCGCG

 **Hello. I am Lord Alania. After years of watching Code Geass and reading fanfics, I have finally decided to publish my own story. My intention with this story is to change the CG world in drastic ways and also worldbuild it as much as I can. The story proper starts in 2017, but I am writing a series of three prologues to introduce the world and some of its difference. They are not that big, but the will snowball into something grand. Now I am new to writing and English is my second language, so I hope you can offer advice in your reviews. Ok, see ya. Next prologue: Europa.**


	2. Series of Prologues: Europe

_The EU Armed Forces were by far the most controversially decentralized of the three great powers prior to the rise of Zero. The EU Federal Forces counted only 5 million forces, including its navies and were the most technological advanced, except in Knightmare frame development. A further 10 million state troops with their own chains of command were allocated to the various member states; however, these troops had antiquated equipment at the time, some of it dating back to the Great War, and 7 million would be for the African members and dependencies. The Number volunteers could legally join either the Federal Forces, where they would be guaranteed to serve in a combat position, or the various state troops, which rarely saw combat, and gain citizenship. However, only the Federal and African state troops accepted Numbers, and mostly from the former Middle East Federation._

 _-_ Excerpt from _War in Europe_

A SERIES OF PROLOGUES: EUROPE

23 Germinar 223, Paris, France

It was with controlled emotions and expertise that the Gardmere managed to maneuver among the ruins of the fallen city. An action made even more impressive by the fact it was being followed and shot at by a Sutherland. The Sutherland maneuvered the obstacle course that was once a street with far more grace and speed than the Gardmere. It was only a previous headstart and luck that gave the piece of junk some advantage, or at least those were the thoughts of the pilot. Said pilot shifted her eyes to the holographic display of the frame, showing all the data her Ultraradar, the EU version of the Factsphere, had to offer. There was no need to make a plan at that spot, there was already one in place.

As zigzagged backwards, she took advantage the half a second of cover the wreckage of the once tall buildings provided, to make a curve and hide behind a piece of street that had been broken by bombing, tall enough to hide even a Knightframe. Then the pilot stopped the frame, letting the Sutherland get ahead of herself. While its back was turned, the Gardmere lifted one of its claws and launched it, with the cockpit on its sights. Just as the claw was close to end its victim, the Sutherland moved, letting its arm and assault rifle be sacrificed. Without giving them a second look, the Sutherland took a tonfa from its remaining left arm and charged.

The pilot in the Gardmere made no effort to move. Taking a deep breath, she prepared for what would happen; but the only thing she would is sit still. Just as the Sutherland raised its hand to finish it off, a claw snatched the arm and pulled the Sutherland to the ground. In that moment, the pilot shot its own claw toward the cockpit and crushed it. The pilot look forward, where another Gardmere was conspicuously hidden among the rubble, A commlink was opened.

"Well done, as planned, Akito"

"Your praise is unnecessary, Commander Malcal"

CGCGCG

"Hey! Be careful, with that, Yukiya!" complained Cadet Ayano Kosaka, as she pulled her Gardmere back from the burnt remains of a Sutherland

"Oe, oe, this is just part of the plan. If anything, blame the commander, Ayano. And keep sending the data" was all the apologies she got from the pilot of Panzer-Wespe, Cadet Yukiya Naruse. Said cadet proceeded to pin point more targets across his holographic display and shot continuously. Seconds afterwards, various Sutherlands exploded as they were caught unaware by the long distance shots.

"You two, shut up! And help me with this thing!" said the third one, Ryo Sayama, while his own Gardmere wrestled with another Sutherland, only a few meters away from the Panzer-Wespe.

"Ayano, hold the line for a little bit. I will help Ryo"

"Wait, what? Yukiya!" Ayano pushed the Gardmere forwards, avoiding the fire of a nearby tank, quickly launching its claws and destroying it. Just to be hit in the rear by another tank. Ayano quickly moved her Gardmare away, hoping to get some room to maneuver and catch it unawares. And then a commlink activated

"Cadet Kosaka, have you cleared the area"

"Commander! We… have a little problem here." Interrupted by the explosion of a shell impacting her armor "Some help?"

"Roger, Lieutenant Hyuga is on his way" And just as she finished speaking, a Gardmere' claw destroyed the APC, soon followed by the entire frame. Ayano felt slightly peeved at this, not at the lieutenant but herself. If she had checked her ultraradar she would have seen him coming and planned. But still…

"Hey, why didn't you told me you were nearby? Huh? This could have been much easier if you communicated with us"

"Are, Ayano, did you not check your ultraradar? Ryo and I knew Akito was coming to save you"

Ayano blushed upon hearing that comment. She is almost an elite! She should not be forgetting things like that! But still, Akito himself was also unprofessional by not telling her he was nearby, that jerk.

"Cadet Kosaka, advance to your point" Ayano heard the orders of the commander. "Cadets Sayama and Naruse are already in position" Ayano clenched her teeth. Those two were already so far ahead. She was falling behind! Damn it!

It was a silent couple of minutes until the three Gardmeres had on their sights a small Britannian base, which surrounded an advanced pre-fabricated port on the side of a river. From their vantage point, and with ultraradar used in conjunction, Leila surmised the presence of ten Sutherlands as well as other fixed artillery on a five-meter tall wall, and the garrison of a small regiment. This was their target from their very beginning. Their mission was not to destroy the base, but harass it and soften it so that the main army could take it over and prepare the invasion across the river.

"Let's end this"

CGCGCG

Leila Malcal got out of the simulator, feeling very satisfied with herself and her team. Sure, there were deficiencies. Kosaka was the best at hand-to-hand combat, which did not apply as well to the Gardmere, a weakness she shared. Naruse was genius and applied himself well to his role in artillery, but his skills in melee were still limited by lack of experience. Sayama was the best fighter of the three and a natural leader, but could be headstrong and loss sights of objectives in the heat of battle. Not that she or Akito did not have their own defects, but overall, the team performed as expected.

Deep in her thoughts, she did not notice an imposing man, wearing the dark blue tunic of the general officers of the EU Federal Armed Forces and a black collar patch with a golden stylized EU marking him as a marshal of the EU, standing right behind the simulator. Gene Smilas, supreme commander of the Eastern Front, smiled at her protégée. The simulation, part of a scenario designed by himself for the upcoming liberation of Volgograd, was supposed to be impossible by several of his colleagues, a sign of their defeatism. Smiling, he raised a fist to his mouth and coughed.

Captain Leila Malcal turned around, finding herself face to face with the Marshal. "Marshal Smilas, sir" she said saluting him; "It is an honor for my unit that you are here to inspect our performance."

"At ease, captain" Smilas said to her still smiling, before putting a more serious expression. "Your team performed well. We were right to trust your instincts regarding those three. They will lieutenants by tomorrow morning. You and Hyuga will also be promoted as befits your responsibilities. Now get changed. I will talk to you in my office in an hour to discuss your assignment."

The marshal turned to the door, just as Akito got out of his own simulator. They shared a look and saluted each other. The marshal kept going without saying a word. He gave his back to the lieutenant during the entire exchange.

CGCGCG

"Well, let's get the formalities out of the way" Marshal Smilas said while reading the documents on his desk. In front of him, Leila stood at attention, surrounded by the multiple screens. Her collar patch had been replaced from a red one with three small golden squares to a black one with golden borders with only one square. "And so, I, Marshal Gene Smilas, promote Captain Leila Malcal to Mayor. And she is to be field commander of the Spec Ops Squad W11, itself assigned to Army Group Volga-2." As he talked, Smilas stood up, walked towards Leila, promotion documents in hand, and offered them to her.

Leila posture visibly tensed upon hearing these words. Nonetheless, she took her promotion and thanked the Marshal. Seeing this, and already knowing what would happen, the marshal sighed and began the dreadful conversation.

"What's wrong, Leila? Disappointed about something?

"With all due respect Marshal Smilas, the name of my unit seems a bit… politically incorrect" Smilas resisted the urge to sigh again. He agree with her on the issue. It was beyond insulting to call a unit composed of elevens by the same name. However, he knew the reason for it and did not like it. "It almost seems to imply that these Japanese soldiers, giving their life for Europe, should content themselves with a name given by our enemies. What will I say to them?" At this point, Leila almost shouted. She had bonded with this unit for a year now, two with Akito

"Tell them whatever you want. You know the Council of Forty reviews these things. I am in no position to change it. Besides, I would have expected you to complain about more serious matters than a name"

Indeed, Marshal Smilas had implied for a year now about a different assignment for Leila's unit. An assignment her men would gladly accept and the real reason why for any foreign volunteer joins the EU Federal Armed Forces.

"Considering the latest simulations and our own inexperience, we already thought the defense of the Volga would be our first assignment." Leila lowered her head as she spoke, before raising it and looking the Marshal in the eyes. "With respect, which unit will be assigned to the Japan mission?"

"None." Upon looking at Leila's confused face, he clarified. "The media will find out in a couple days, so it does no harm telling you"

CGCGCG

In a subterranean hangar of the European HQ, four Asian youths met near a simulator. The hangar was full with dozens of them, all connected. Only a few engineers and technicians were present, all of them working at their stations and displays to the far right of the door, from which they supervised the performance of the few simulators active. Soldiers being tested to be part of a Panzer Division or the Spec Ops, like the youths at the far left once were.

The automatic doors opened and Mayor Leila Malcal entered the Panzer Sim-Training Facility. To her left, the members of her unit waited for her. Seeing her long face as she approached, Ryo could only think of one thing, facepalming as he spoke.

"Shit. Don't tell me we have more tests to do." Said Ryo in his native language.

"Do not worry. Tomorrow, all you will be promoted and be officers. That is not why I am upset," responded Leila in accented but clear Japanese.

"Then what's wrong?" said Ayano, as she put her hand on Leila's shoulder.

"It is the name of our unit. It is being called W11" said Leila with apprehension on her face.

The three younger Japanese looked at each other, a bland look on their faces. They turned to Leila, now with smug faces and Yukiya said "Is that it?"

"What do you mean by 'is that it?'? It is offensive! It is degrading! It is…"

"Leila, chill. We guessed something like this would happen. I mean, W8 is full of Brazilians, didn't you notice?" said Ryo with his arms behind his back, looking to the roof with amusement.

"Nevermind the name, where are we going, Leila? Anatolia? Maghreb? Russia? Japan?" asked Ayano, excited and getting even more excited with each word while hugging Leila. Part of it also to make her forget about that ridiculous name topic and focus in the important matters. Sometimes Leila could get lost in defending their land. Seriously, this western otaku!

"We are assigned to Army Group Volga-2, so we are going to Volgograd," said Leila before raising her elbow and lightly pushing Ayano away. "It is almost guaranteed that the ceasefire will end within the week. All EU forces will be engaged on the offensive, so we are heading out tomorrow morning, after your official promotions."

Yukiya looked trouble with this news, "Why? It´s quite rare for the army to go on the offensive"

"A number of key Britannian assets are being diverted by order of the Emperor. It really doesn't affect the forces in Russia, its mostly navy that is affected, but the decision has been taken" Leila sighed and looking down continued "To be honest, I think HQ is throwing plans without thinking and rushing without preparation. So we must do your best"

"So why Chuck is moving his ships around?" Ryo asked his distaste at saying even the emperor's nickname evident.

Leila looked uncomfortable, putting a hand to her chest. She opened her mouth and closed it. She took a deep breath and answered. "Japan" At the mention of this, the four youths, even Akito, who had remained silent resting against the wall, immediately stood straight and send her looks of shock and fear. "Do not misunderstand. The ships are not there to reinforce Japan, but to blockade it from an attack by China or us. Incidentally, no W-unit will be going to Japan."

"But, why? Why would the bastards think we would attack now?"

CGCGCG

Hours later, near midnight two figures were present in the darkened office of Marshal Smilas. The Marshal himself was seated behind his desk, a calm expression on his face as he waited the call of the master. Behind him, the figure of a man, his face covered by the darkness, but he was evidently a man of the European army. No words or looks were exchanged between these two men.

The screens surrounding the men flickered, and on them, a symbol appeared. It was red in color and shaped like a bird.

"So, Gene, tell me, have you done what was asked of you?" said a voice. The voice had mocking undertone, not helped but the fact it sounded like it belonged to a child.

"Yes master. The EU is now on the offensive. When the problems in Japan are solved, Britannia will be in a perfect position to strike." Indeed, with the distraction that was the public announcement of the blockade, it was easy to plant the seeds of rashness. The politicians all but demanded victory, hoping this would provide a swift end to the war. How stupid they were. They were just providing meat to the slaughterhouse.

"And what about you? Anything to report." asked a different voice. This one was also childish, but it belonged to a woman. "Does my dear C.C forgotten pet show any progress?"

Akito Hyuga stood in attention and answered, "No. She still seems ignorant of her Geass. I have ensured it."

"Good, good. Keep up the good work, Gene, Akito. I will give you your next tasks" said the voice of a boy. "Behave well, and maybe I will personally go and give you the power to grant your wishes" Smilas showed a predatory smile upon hearing this, while Akito discretely looked a photo in his pocket, showing a toddler with his hairstyle and an older boy with long hair.

"Nii-san"

CGCGCG

Only five minutes after the meeting, Akito was already opening the door of his private quarters in the base, offered ahead time in preparation of his promotion to captain. As he closed the door, he felt a pair of soft feminine hands touch his chest, and a pair of large breasts put in contact with his back.

"Shouldn't you be in your own room, commander?" said Akito, while hugged by a very naked Leila Malcal.

"You can call me Leila, while in private, I told you that," said Leila, nibbling Akito's ear. "How did it go?"

"Like you suspected, the offensive is doomed to fail. V.V. is allocating the bulk of his agents to that effect. But it all depends on how the battle goes" Akito did not even hesitate before continuing, "He also intends to capture you, but it is far from a priority. His mistress seems to disagree in that…" Akito could not help but moan, finally getting excited under Leila's touch.

"We can talk about that tomorrow. Now come to bed"

"Yes… Leila"

And so that night, the lovers for more than a year made love. Forgetting about the war they were soon to be sent to, forgetting the hidden enemies who targeted them, and forgetting the battle, the so important battle that was changing the world half of it away, at the walls of the city of Tokyo.

CGCGCG

 **So here we have the second chapter, or prologue whatver. Srry I took so long. I intended to write a new one each week but my schedule did not allow it. I hope you enjoy this one and provide reviews with goodd constructive critics.**

 **Titanfire999-Thanks for the review. My first language is spanish.  
Also thanks to Command Unit and DAgamerRT98 for reviewing. And to everyone who put this in your favorites and followed.**

 **Next chapter. Second Part of Lelouch and Nunnally... A SERIES OF PROLOGUES: SIEGE OF TOKYO. See you soon.**


End file.
